The universe hates him!
by Mazda Tha Crazy
Summary: A story about avatar in school. Rated T just to be safe.. Tylokka, Sukka, others will follow.
1. Proloque

Based on Chris101's Partners

Proloque:  
--

The universe hated him. Everything that could go wrong for him.. Well.. Went wrong. She was in every single class with him. Yep, just like last year. He had tried to give her the slip this year. He "accidently" let it slip that he was taking woodshop, while he was actually taking the exact opposite; Home Ec. He thought he got away with it, but no, there she was, sitting right next to him

"I guess having a best friend, who is the headmaster's daughter, has its perks" Sokka mumbled.

"What was that, _Darling_?" Ty Lee asked.

"You know, just because you're my partner for this baby project" Sokka said shoving the Baby doll into her chest "doesn't mean you have to act like we're its parents".

"Oh but what's the fun in that" she said, while snuggling up to Sokka. She then leaned closer and whispered in his ear "I bet we can get extra-credit if we make a real one"

Sokka's eyes widened, the universe hated him. There was no other explanation. It's not like she wasn't pretty or anything, she in fact was one of the prettiest in the school, but something about her… not just because she hung out every day with the self proclaimed ''Princes of the 10th grade''.. no he couldn't really explain it, but it was something, yeah he was sure of that.

Sokka chose to ignore her, and looked around the classroom. Now that he paid more attention he knew a lot of the people in this class, he saw his sister Katara sitting next to Jet. Apparently they were partners too. 'If he even thinks about touching her..' was all Sokka could mumble before the bell rang for fourth period, which was P.E.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sokka entered the the locker room with a big **BANG!** behind him, the door always does that, no one really knows why but it can get pretty annoying, just like the locker room. It was was way to small and it was sweaty and there were only a few showers. Neverthless Sokka saw a almost free bench with only Aang and on the other side Kit, Kit is not his real name, and Sokka didn't know what it was but what he did know is that Kit was usually pretty quiet and a little shy. But when he was only with the guys he'd be just as loud as anyone, he obviously has a strong fear of girls but denies whenever anyone says it out loud. He started to change into the standard P.E. uniform which is white shorts and a blue T-shirt almost everyone wears them, almost because _that _Ty Lee just has to be different and is allowed to wear pink instead... He was almost ready when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

''Hey Sokka, so.. When are you gonna commit suicide?'' A nasal voice from behind him asked, Sokka sighed, It was Han, one of the most annoying people in the entire school, not only does he has a really annoying voice he always tries to tell jokes. As you can guess they ALWAYS fail, really, most of them involve either death or suicide.. It's really creepy.

''Just shut up, Han'' Sokka said with a bored expression ''I'm waaaaaaay to hungry to talk to you''

''Well.. I don't care'' Han replied and he left immediatly after running towards on of the oposing benches.

'Annoying little pest' Sokka thought 'How can this day get any worse? First I get paired up in Home Ec with Ty Lee.. Okay now that I think about it wasn't that bad, she's pretty hot after all, but Suki's gonna kill me if she finds out that I'm paired up with someone who's basicly obsessed with me! Allthough I don't really know why since she's my ex after all but stil.. I just know she's going to.' After that little thinking he was completely ready and on his way to the door for the gym he passed several friends of him and turned to say ''Hey'' but that was that and after he finnaly got to the door he grabbed the doorknob and threw it open.

The gym was pretty much the same as always, large and blue, then he saw the line of students staring straight at him, and noticed that it were both boys and girls.

''Mixed gym.. great!'' He said out loud, still hoping that he would be spared from another class with Ty Lee.. But as luck would have it, he noticed 2 brown eyes fixed upon him, while her body was doing a handstand on only two fingers.

''Hi cutie!'' She said happily while waving, while having a smile on her face.

''Oh.. hey'' Sokka replied while having a tint of pink on his face, that's another thing he hated by being close to her. He always seemed to blush, why? He didn't know, but he hated it. He hurriedly tried to go to Aang, Katara and the rest, but he didn't spot them so he was forced to stand next to Azula and a group of people who mostly just hung out together and liked to annoy others, luckily for him the one guy that didn't like doing it in school was standing next to him.

Azula, was one of Ty Lee's friends and although she only thought about herself and having power within the school, she still looked pretty good. Allthough she didn't have curves or looks of Ty Lee, Yue or even Suki, at least she didn't bother to talk to him. After all he was nothing more than a peasant. Now that he thought about it 'Maybe Ty Lee is not that bad' but his thoughts were immediatly crushed when Ty Lee was suddenly standing right next to him with a blush and whispered in his ear.

''We could still do the extra-credit if you _want_ to..''

He tensed up, he knew what she was talking about and tried his best not to think of those things, even though it was in vain. He was blushing madly now, and when she noticed this she smiled, she just loved that she had an affect on him, but after all who could resist her?

Sokka still did his best to denie those thoughts, and just when he was about to bust..

..his P.E. teacher spoke up.

''Well class, today we're going to do capture the flag in the forest…''

'Please boys vs girls.. boys vs girls boys vs gi –' was all he could think.

''We're going to do boys vs girls''

Sokka let out a sigh of relief, while Ty Lee and Aang's heads were down, and Katara was surprisingly cheerful.. probably wanting to prove that girls could beat the boys any day.

''but before you go to your respective sides of the forest I have to discuss some rules, no bending, or weapons, just hand to hand comb –'' He couldn't finish it because the ''Complaining guy decide to do his job for once.

''Wait! Why? Boomerang's my best friend!'' Sokka exclaimed while his eyes widened.

''I'm sorry Sokka but rules are **RULES**!''

''Captain Boomerang, stop complaining! It won't get you anywhere'' was Toph remark to Sokka's whining

''Oh just sh –'' He was cut off by his teacher.

''boys you go to the west side, girls you to the east.. now GO!.. and don't forget your flag..''

After a lot of running to the complete other side of the forest all the boys were there, Sokka counted them and there were about 15 of them, there was him, Aang, Zuko, Halu, The duke.. which is a 9th grader where he still didn't know the name of. The group that were standing next to me during gym minus the girl, who was Kit – Another kid he didn't knew the real name of – twin sister.. They didn't look anything a like at all.. and then a couple of other kids where he didn't know the names off yet, or didn't care about.

They all huddled up together and after a couple seconds of confused faces with not knowing what to do.. they all stared at Sokka, obviously waiting for something. After a minute of staring Sokka finally got enough and decided to yell;

''WHAT!? Why are you all staring at me!?''

Aang responded with '' Well.. You know you're the plan guy''

''Grrr… Why..?''

''Well, you just are.. You're also the compl –''

''Yeah I know! I'm the meat, sarcasm, boomerang, sword and plan guy, Katara always calls me one of those things..'' Sokka sighed ''If you really need me, I think we should divide into offensive and defensive teams, for example me, Aang and Haru in one offensive squad, while Nieck and Kit's group could be a defensive squad..'' Now that he though about it that wouldn't be a bad idea, Nieck and Kit's group was mostly composed of large boys and they had an excellent leader and 2 great scouts to be sure if enemy's are in the area with Kit and Han.

''Hmm… Not bad, for a water peasant'' was Zuko's predictable reply.

''..Yeah I like it'' Was Kit's response

''Okay, then let's do this'' Aang yelled and soon after the boys were divided between offensive and defensive groups.

Just to be sure Sokka yelled them out loud:

''Guys, the groups are as followed! Attacking group 1 is; Me, Aang and Halu. Attacking group 2 is; The Duke, Kyu, Daan. Attacking group 3 is a smaller group with only Jet and Longshot. Then the northern defensive group is: Nieck, Kit and Alban. And finally the southern defensive group is; Zuko, Jaimiie, Han and Thiess. Now let's GO!''

--

**Sokka's group:**

After walking for the past 10 minutes they came upon a small open place in the otherwise thick forest full of tree's, animals, and insects.

''Guys we almost crossed the borderline'' whispered Aang to the rest of his group.

''The borderline..'' Aang heard it but wasn't sure from who it came but he answered anyway.

''You know, the line that makes out which side of the forest you are.''

''We know, now shut up'' Sokka groaned.

_Swish_

''What was that?'' Sokka asked, he was getting a little nervous ''It might be one of the girls'' fearing that it would be Ty Lee.

''Probably nothing'' Halu said, talking for the first time since they were in the forest.

_Swish_

''There it is again!'' Sokka began to panic ''That's not my swish!''

Aang looked at Sokka and then said ''Sokka I promise you that there is nothi – '' Aang's voice got cut off by a different but familiar female voice.

''I'm not so sure about'' There she was jumping from the tree in a rather dark voice followed by Mai and Ty Lee was the self proclaimed ''Princess of the 10th grade'' and firebending expert.. Azula.

Sokka's eyes widened ''I told YOU! RUN!!'' Sokka tried to run for it, but instead Aang and Haru were holding him in place.

''No, they aren't any threat.. Azula can't use her firebending and Mai can't throw those pointy knives. We only need to worry about Ty Lee'' Aang said to him while sending a glare as sharp as possible to Azula, who happily returned it.

''Why do you think I want to get out of here!!'' Was all Sokka could yell before getting interrupted by Azula.

''You're not going to leave now are you? No? Then let's stop this talking and let's get down to business..'' Azula intruded, turning her attention to the girl in pink. ''Ty Lee take care of this, I can't stand hearing their babbling any longer.'' Ty Lee nodded and jumped for the three boys.

''Hah! Let me take care of this'' Halu said while walking forward but his eyes set on Aang and Sokka ''You're not afraid of a few girls are you?''

But Halu failed to notice that Ty Lee allready jumped right in front of him, and immediatly attacked his pressure points. With just a few jabs to his body he fell to the ground, Ty Lee now sent his gaze to Aang who realizing that he wouldn't have a chance withouth his bending fled the scene, yelling a few words to Sokka.

Sokka put his hand on his forhead ''You have got to be kidding me..''

Ty Lee turned to him again, she jumped in the air and landed right in front of Sokka.. in a handstand.

With a soft voice she said ''Hey cutie, did you miss me?'' Ty Lee's cheeks were getting a little pink,

''Hi..'' He managed to say with a sheepish grin, his own cheeks were getting a little pink to because Ty Lee was still in a handstand, this wouldn't be so strange if she wasn't right in front of him. Her body just a couple of inches away from his face, 'bendy..' was al he could think for those few seconds, but then he realized what he was thinking so he tried to assume a fighting stance but he realized it was futile he didn't have his boomerang, his so precious boomerang.. so Sokka did the manliest thing he could think of and let out a desperate cry for help that anyone in the entire forest could hear, but it was in vain since immediately after he felt a tap to his stomach and fell like a ragdoll to the floor.

The universe hated him, there was no other explanation... right?

**Nieck's team:**

In a small open spot on the western/eastern side of the forest, there were three teenagers all of whom boys. 1 of them was sitting on a log, he was the largest and had long hair that went over his face. The other two were bickering about something that isn't even worth mentioning just because they were dying of boredom. One of them was a little taller than the other, but they both seemed to yell just as loud until a loud cry for help interrupted them.

'' Did ya hear that?'' Nieck asked

Kit turned his attention to the team captain ''You mean that one _really_ loud scream?''

''Yes, that!'' Nieck yelled, he was obviously getting a little worried.

''No didn't hear it''

''AAH!! Be serious for once!'' Nieck was going to kill this little idiot if he continued to act like this.

Alban felt his heart sank after hearing the two annoy each other for the past 10 minutes, it was getting hopeless. If they could do their jobs without yelling at each other they might actually have a chance of protecting the flag successfully…. 'I hope the southern team works has more luck then me..'' He thought.

Then suddenly a loud WHAAM!! was heard.

''Now that I could hear!'' Kit exclaimed. ''Stay here, I'll go check it out!''

He jumped toward the nearest tree and pulled himself up, he couldn't see anything but a huge rock on the ground with some grass on it. So he decided to walk towards it, but as fate would have it, he walked right into a trap.

--

**Yup that's the end of this chapter. The oc's are stupid but they won't be used a lot so no need to worry about that. If anyone wouldn't mind I still need help because I'm not really the greatest writer and It's hard to keep them in character. So please some tips?**

**Please give me some TIPS!**

**Thanks for reviewing Jobrofangurl**


End file.
